Una familia Feliz
by kuyo-hime
Summary: AQUI VA READY GO:Yo nunca pense que tendria una familia feliz con sasuke-kun debido a todos los problemas que tuvimos pero aqui estamos yo y sasuke-kun y mas aun felices por el regalo que nos dio Dios nuestra princesita sarada que es la luz de los dos y que ella siempre tendra el apoyo de los dos que somos sus progenitores. Ella es nuestra esperanza y se que somos los 3 muy felices
1. Un nuevo comienzo

•"_**Bueno chicas y chicos aquí empieza mi segunda historia es del anime naruto shippuden esto transcuye después del manga 700. ""SE LLAMA POR CIERTO : ""UNA FAMILIA FELIZ""**_

_**_ CAPITULO EMPIEZA 1 READY GOOO_**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MIS HISTORIAS Y ESTA SERA UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS PUEDE QUE SEA SOLO DE UN CAPITULO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SIN MAS QUE DECIR**_

_**POSDATA: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO SOLO LA HISTORIA TRAMA ESCENAS, ETC ME PERTENECEN A MI.**_

_**Era domingo por la mañana y en realidad que sorpresa que me interese el día pero tenía que hacer mis actividades de ama de casas realmente me sentía muy sola cuando sasuke-kun se iba afuera bueno lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a despertar a sarada pero aunque hoy día no valla a la academia tenía que despertarse temprano para desayunar hay ni siquiera hice el desayuno- Escuche un ruido en la cocina y me dije quién será un ladrón –por DIOS –corrí a la sala y cogí una escoba que risa –pero esta era una situación peligrosa .**_

_**Cerré mis ojos y corrí apurada a golpear a esa persona**_

_**Auchh- sakura que te pasa escuche ohm Por Dios reconocí la voz al instante y era sasuke.**_

_**Perdón -kun – no sabía que eras tú (aunque me reí internamente)**_

_**Mama que pasa – porque escuche ruidos fuertes.**_

_**No pasa nada sarada- solamente que golpee a tu papa en la cabeza, Mama vamos a la casa de la tía hinata ya son las 7 30 am. Tú dijiste que teníamos que ir a desayunar ahí. **_

_**AHH-SE ME OLVIDO COMPLETAMENTE BUENO HAY QUE ALISTARNOS SARADA Y SASUKE-KUN PERDON**_

_**Bueno espero que no ocurra otra vez sakura- Porque me dolió, ¿irán a casa de Naruto**__**?**__** SI-Papa tú también ven estarán todos -.- ( Caminamos entonces por las calles de konoha y después de 15 minutos llegamos a la casa de tia hinata)**_

_**Hola sakura-san , hola sasuke-san – Nos recibió la tía hinata se abrazó con hinata y con papa se saludó también – Hola sakura-chan , ola Sasuke y hola sarada-chan . Nos llevo entonces la tia hinata al comedor y para mi desgracia ahí se encontraba bolt y fue una alegría ver a himawari sentada. **_

_**Sasuke-kun sentemosnos-Mire a naruto como lucia feliz junto a Hinata y estoy feliz que estén juntos como debía ser por el otro lado mire a sarada y a su derecha estaba bolt y a su izquierda estaba himawari con la que conversaba – entonces le susurre a sasuke-kun **_

_**Sasuke-kun- Te imaginas a sarada y a bolt juntos como pareja (Entonces sasuke se levanto altoque de su asiento y dijo jamas lo permitiré .**_

_**Todos le miraron atonitos – Sasuke que te pasa porque gritas de repente que paso sakura-chan**_

_**Esque amm como decirlo- Le dije a sasuke-kun que como seria ver a bolt y sarada juntos **_

_**Sakura chan-te pasaste aunque no estaría nada mal ajaj tranquilízate sasuke apenas tienen 7 años eso será para después. **_

_**Estas loco naruto verdad-nunca dejaría que mi princesita este con tu hijo si es igual que tu.**_

_**Mama que le dijiste ami papa estas loca o que?-Papa tranquilo que eso no pasara mejor creo que te deverias sentar – Tio sasuke yo nunca querria estar con sarada es una molestosa y tiene su carácter de una vieja amargada.**_

_**Bolt!-dijo Hinata**_

_**Ahahh_dejalo Hinata – entonces todos vimos que sasuke estaba por explotar y me rei-**_

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO CHICAS Y CHICOS ESPERO CON ANSIAS LOS REVIEWS Y SIN MAS NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO BYE BYE Y BESOS •_•**_


	2. Mi historia de amor

Hola aquí está nuevamente su autora aprendiz que hace una hora público el primer episodio de su primer fan-fiC. Bueno sin Más que decir empezare.

"UNA FAMILIA FELIZ: CHAPTER 2 ENPIEZA"

Naruto controla a tu hijo que se cree para insultar así a mi pequeña –pero lo que más no le voy a aceptar es que le haya dicho que tiene carácter de vieja amargada porque seguro se lo dijo con envidia – Naruto se sorprendió O. O

Sasuke-son cosas de niños además nosotros no solíamos pelear también cuando teníamos su edad aunque ahí no nos comunicábamos

Bueno creo que tienes razón quizás me exalte un poco

Sakura de que te ríes- Sasuke bufo ante la reacción de sakura

Es que como que me exalte un poco te exaltaste demasiado sasuke-kun. Bueno dejando de lado esto sarada quieres que te cuente como conocí a tu padre bueno así empieza la historia.

_**Todo comenzó cuando yo fui a mi primer dia de la academia tenia unos 7 años o por ahí no recuerdo bueno la cosa es que cuando fui me encontré con ino bueno tu sarada la conoces es mi amiga entonces nos saludamos después aun de lo que le dije cuando éramos mas pequeñas porque a ella le gustaba el mismo niño que ami pero yo no sabía su nombre de aquel niño bueno después de eso llego un sensei que se presento pero no recuerdo su nombre e hizo la presencia de un niño que acababa de entrar por la puerta entonces dijo :"Les presento a su nuevo conpañero de clase se llama uchiha sasuke " yo al verlo me di cuenta que era aquel niño que me gustaba y entonces le toco sentarse a mi costado y tenia una mirada fría y prepotente bueno yo me sentía muy nerviosa y me daban ganas de gritar pero no podía porque seguro armaría un escándalo , bueno al siguiente dia toco una pruebas de ningutsu taigutsu y uno de kagebushi no jutsu que es el jutsu de clones la prueba consistía en que cada uno invocara un clon de si mismo.**_

_**Llego el día y pase la prueba pero luego de mi le toco a sasuke-kun ya me sabia su nombre y las chicas le dieron ánimos y yo también me anime a darle mi apoyo . Y el paso la prueba me puse feliz de eso, entonces un niño llamado naruto lo reto y sasuke salio con la victoria fácil y todos se burlaron de aquel niño incluso yo. Bueno entonces seguían las pruebas y seguimos avanzando en la academia y llegue a los 10 años y entre a una clase un poco mas avanzada pero seguía en la academia y ahí estaba sasuke-kun como solia llamarlo pero el simplemente ignoraba a todos y siempre estaba solo.**_

_**Yo misma me dije algún dia lograre que sasuke este feliz conmigo y que el se enamore de mi – miranos ahora este es el resultado de todos mis esfuerzos sarada bueno continuare la historia.**_

_**Yo seguía llendo a la academia y de repente paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta ya tenia 13 años rápido paso el tiempo y ese dia en la academia justo era mi cumpleaños y estaba feliz asi que parti con felicidad a la academia y en el camino me cruze con ino-cerda aha y corrimos rápido a la academia y llegamos justo a tiempo y vi a sasuke –kun y vote a naruto bueno averigue que se llamaba naruto uzumaki y me sente y el miraba de frente y yo estaba nerviosa y emocionada entonces todas las demás chicas lo rodearon y el no apartaba la mirada de al frente y entonces naruto se paro de frente a el y por la culpa de un niño de adelante ambos se besaron y pensé dentro mio noooo perdió su primer beso conmigo tenia que ser mio . Bueno ya sucedió que are entonces todas las chicas lo golpeamos a naruto y entonces llego el profesor y dijo que nos asignaran a grupos bueno el primero segundo tercero cuarto quinto y sexto equipo eran otras personas que ni conocía entonces llego el numero 7 y menciono : sakura haruno , naruto uzumaki y uchiha sasuke. Ese es el equipo 7 bueno pasemos adelante – me valio los demás equipos estuve en mi mundo y grite de felicidad bueno pasamos misiones juntos y poco a poco me fui enamorando aun mas de sasuke hasta que llego un dia en el que el se volvió muy frio hasta llegue a pensar que el era otra persona. Entonces siguió asi y me dio temor hablarle y que me respondiera feo pero naruto estaba también ahí no tenia de que preocuparme llego el dia en donde tuvimos una pelea con unos ninjas y yo tuve que mirar detrás de sus espaldas pero me sentí débil inútil .Mi vida se arruino mas cuando sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea yo desconocia sus motivos y me dejo desoladaaunque yo le confese mis sentimientos y lo único que pudo decirme es que era molesta y gracias ,**_

_**PEDI A NARUTO QUE TRAIGA DE REGRESO A SASUKE-KUN PERO EL FALLO EN EL INTENTO Y YO FUI TAN HIPOCRITA QUE ME DECEPSIONE DE EL Y ENTONCES LE DIJE –NATURO LA PROXIMA VEZ IREMOS JUNTOS . PASO EL TIEMPO Y NARUTO SE FUE DE VIAJE CON JIRAIYA SAMA Y ME QUEDE SOLA MIENTRAS LE PEDI A TSUNADE SAMA QUE ME ENTRENARA COMO SU DISCIPULO PASARON 3 AÑOS Y FUI JUNTO A NARUTO QUE YA HABIA REGRESADO A BUSCAR A SASUKE Y ENTONCES LO ENCONTRAMOS PERO ALGO CAMBIADO SE VEIA EL VACIO EN SUS OJOS Y TRISTEZA CUANDO YO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE APUÑALARLO YAMATO SENSEI ME PROTEJIO PORQUE YO ERA TAN COBARDE COMO PARA APUÑALAR AL UNICO HOMBRE QUE AME PERO ESTE ERA OTRO TIPO NO PARECIA ESE SASUKE QUE SIQUIERA SE PREOCUPABA UN POCO POR SUS CONPAÑEROS.**_

•_LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI BUENO CHICAS DEJENME REVIEWS PARA QUE PUEDA LEERLOS QUE ESOS ME APACIONA A CREAR MAS HISTORIAS Y MI MENTE QUE SEA MAS CREATIVA CON MIS PUBLICACIONES._

_BUENO UN ADELANTE DEL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE ESTE PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE DURARA SOLO 6 CAPITULOS PARA DESPUES CONTINUAR CON OTRA HISTORIA BYE CHICOS Y CHICAS . AY EL ADELANTO AHAH ME OLVIDE BUENO SAKURA SEGUIRA CONTANDO SU HISTORIA Y BUENO DESPUES HABRA ALGO NUEVO PARA LA FAMILIA UHUH – UNA NUEVA VIDA AHHA MUCHO SPOILER BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE BYE Y BESOS , ETCC _


	3. Tu llegada

Hola chicos y chicas aquí mi esperado capitulo 3 de mi primera historia : "Una Familia Feliz " , como verán soy autora aprendiz todavía tengo que mejorar pero igual quiero compartir mis historias con ustedes espero que les guste aquí va.

CHAPTER 3 :" UNA FAMILIA FELIZ "

_**-Sasuke-kun no te vayas por favor, le dije pero a el no le importo y se fue con orochimaru y kabuto por aquel entonces el se encontraba aun con orochimaru , entonces regresamos a la aldea e informamos a tsunade-sama, ella solamente dijo que descansaramos y que esperaremos nuevas le dije a naruto que hay que olvidarlo por ahora.**_

_**Nuestro siguiente encuentro fue cuando naruto fue a buscarlo por voluntad propia y fue pedir al raikage que no lo mataran, me entere que el le pidió de rodillas yo pensé que naruto iba a buscarlo por la promesa que me hizo el me dijo que el lo hacia por voluntad propia. Ignorandome se fue,y yo me enoje mucho y me fui voluntariamente a buscarlo a –sasuke-kun entonces me lo encontré y el estaba allí, algo cambiado parecía que le rodeaba la oscuridad profunda me dio miedo al principio pero el me mintió con sus palabras e intento matarme. Justo en ese momento llego naruto y kakashi-sensei lucharon y naruto le estuvo hablando hasta que llego óbito-El era una persona buena pero se ocultaba detrás de esa mascara su verdadero yo – Y otra vez sasuke se fue . Me sentí tan mal que estuve deprimida.**_

_**De repente llego a las manos de tsunade-sama la noticia que danzou había muerto y que el sospechoso era sasuke-kun , naruto entonces se sintió mal porque obviamente se había convertido en un criminal. Yo me fui a mi casa ignorando a mi mama y fui a mi cuarto a llorar me sentí totalmente destrosadade que incluso me intentara matar. Entonces llego la noticia que madara había empezado la 4ta guerra ninja. Me fui a las tropas de los ninjas médicos después que acabo la guerra en esa área donde me habían asignado, fui a la guerra principal a ayudar. Me entere que naruto estaba un poco débil y fui a ayudarlo para curarle, después llegaron los 4 hokages anteriores y en uno de ellos se encontraba el padre de naruto minato-sama y el tercer hokage dijo que orochimaru los había invocado , entonces dijo el papa de naruto – Tu amigo también viene. Yo dije quien , sasuke-kun , entonces unos minutos después llego sasuke-kun y se unio a la guerra yo ain dudaba entonces los dos fueron al frente y les dije que no me tomen por una mujer indefensa , y demostre lo que había entrenado pero después me quede ahí para ayudar a curar , pues había invocado a katsuyu-sama para ayudar a curar . Poco después apareció kaguya y dijo –Que iba a recuperar todo el chakra , ya que todo era de ella, sasuke y naruto pelearon con ella. La sellaron y todo termino pero no fue tan sencillo sasuke no cambio en nada , inclusive se volvió mas oscuro de lo que la ultima vez que lo vi. Entonces vi que tenia el rinnegan , y yo le dije – Sasuke-kun yo te amo porque no empezamos algo juntos y el me respondio sinplemente como siempre –eres una molestia- y me puso un genjutsu y me dormi después desperté de unas horas y le pregunte a kakashi sensei donde estaban naruto y sasuke y el me dijo que fueron a el lugar en donde todo enpezo al valle del fin , a tener su ultima batalla entonces fuimos a buscarlos y los encontramos . Pero no tenían ambos un brazo naruto había perdido el derecho, sasuke el izquierdo . Entonces yo fui a corarlos para que no se desangraran y sasuke –me dijo perdóname por todo lo te cause a ti a los demás. Kakashi sensei sonrio y dijo- Por fin regresaron . Por aquel entonces ya tenia 17 años , luego de regresar a la aldea y velar a los caidos en guerra , sasuke-kun dijo que tenia que ir a ver el mundo actual y le dije si podía aconpañarlo y me dijo que yo no tenia que ver con lo que el hiciera , me puse mal . El se acerco a mi y me dijo –"TE BUSCARE CUANDO VUELVA". Y se fue , entonces paso el tiempo y cumpli los 19 años. Fui con naruto,hinata a una misión en donde ellos al fin profugaron su amor. Y yo me sentí la única sola sin compañía – hasta Ino iba de novia con Sai, Naruto con Hinata y yo sola. Entonces hubo un festival y estaba sola me dio ganas de irme a mi casa entonces escuche – Regrese tan y como te lo prometi sakura- entonces yo reconoci al instante aquella voy y sin pedirle permiso le abraze – el me correspondio , me dio ganas de besarlo – pero el lo hiso , entonces quede dentro mio que- Sasuke-kun que haces le dije ruborizada—**_

_**Sakura – creo que porfin me di cuenta de las cosas que estuvieron a mi alrededor y que nunca las quise admitir – entonces salio naruto de los arbustos y dijo – " Ya los pille" – los dos nos separamos avergonzados- **_

_**Naruto!-Por que la repentina sorpresa le dije- y el solo atiño a decir – Conque por fin lo admitió sasuke… **_

_**Entonces sasuke – Le dijo … Naruto tu celoso?-**_

_**-No yo ya tengo mi felicidad y estoy alegre por ustedes al menos se cumplio sakura-chan tu sueño – Yo me puse avergonzada. **_

_**Naruto- por cierto como que tienes tu felicidad?**_

_**AHH-sakura-chan no le contaste? –NO es verdad se me olvido mensionarle pues veras sasuke-kun , naruto esta casado con Hinata.**_

_**Queeee?- Hinata la chica que siempre te perseguía como asi- Atiño a decir Sasuke**_

_**Naruto-kun – Encuche a lo lejos gritar**_

_**Saliste a correr y yo no puedo correr- El caso es que hinata , bueno ya teníamos 20 años- estaba embarazada de 2 meses.**_

_**Ehh-Hinata- esque me encontré a Sasuke y Sakura – Abrazaditos como una pareja feliz.**_

_**Ohh-Sakura-san felicidades- Yo solo sonreí mientras que sasuke-kun bueno como decirlo estaba furioso por las palabras que dijo naruto.**_

_**Ahh y sabes parece que ya están para casarse-Creo que se paso naruto con esa frase pero no estaba nada mal-solo que diría .**_

_**Si pues es verdad, naruto me casare con sakura – QUEEEEE –dije internamente. Supongo que sasuke le pensaba hacer la competencia. – A proveche para decir- Si y desde hoy somos novios – Y le di un beso repentino en la boca a sasuke-kun y el me correspondio.**_

_**Sasuke-kun?- escuche y dije por dios es ino y seguro esta con sai,- Deje de besar a sasuke- Y vi por mi sorpresa que estaban también shikamaru, Ten ten y Lee. Kiba y shino- Nooooo- por dios estos son chismosos- .**_

_**Que- escuche a kiba.- Yo… pensé… que sasuke y sakura no eran nada…. Además él no se había ido de viaje..**_

_**A ha – kiba veraz es que sasuke y sakura-chan –a partir de hoy son novios oficiales y piensan casarse- Verdad sakura-chan – Solo dije- Es verdad si somos novios verdad sasuke-kun Le pise el pie.**_

_**Humm- Solo dijo – y le pise y dijo por fin algo –Si somos novios hay algún problema?- Yo salte de alegría obvio internamente. Estaba Tan feliz—**_

_**Todos dijeron- No le vemos ningún problema solo que es una sorpresa- Y se fueron murmurando **_

_**Sakura-chan y sasuke felicidades- Y que tengan una familia feliz-**_

_**Los dos quedamos perplejos por sus palabras- Y quede avergonzada pensando una familia con sasuke-kun kyaa, que emoción bueno yo si quería – Sasuke-kun se quedó callado.**_

_**Y fuimos saliendo así después del festival a citas, aunque sasuke-kun no expresaba su amor por mi públicamente yo sabía que me amaba- y eso me bastaba por ahora- Luego bueno tú ya sabes… Sarada.-.**_

_**De unos 3 meses después del festival- Me sentí mal y fui al hospital sasuke-kun entonces se volvió a ir de viaje- pero me dijo que vaya a hacerme ver al hospital- porque sentía mareos nauseas- Justo ahí se encontraba ino y me dijo que sentía –Yo le dije mis síntomas- Ella solo me dijo es común en mi situación – Pero vi que ella estaba alegre , Bueno iba todo bien con Sai- Me dijo probablemente estés embarazada- Para más aseguración hay que hacerte unos exámenes – Me los hice con alegría porque dije-Tendré un bebe de sasuke-kun , volví de unas horas al hospital para que me entreguen mis resultados y me dijeron felicidades está usted embarazada de 3 semanas- Salí del hospital y fui a mi casa alegre- Ahí vivía aun con mis padres pues era todavía novia de sasuke- Le dije entonces a mi mama –**_

_**Mama!- Que pasa sakura porque tanta alegría - … es que… es que fui al hospital y –entonces le enseñe los resultados- por dios ven Kisazhi- sakura tiene una increíble noticia que darnos. **_

_**Que pasa –porque gritas entonces mama le enseño el papel-Y le dio un ataque de alegría y me cargo- Entonces mi mama le dijo – Ten cuidado, sakura está embarazada. Y mama me dijo ya le dijiste?- Solo le atine a decirle que estaba aún de viaje y no sé cuándo regresaría...**_

_**Paso una semana – ya tenía 4 semanas de embarazada – Y fui a la entrada de la aldea al ver que si sasuke –kun había regresado- No había nadie –entonces me fui lento caminando y escuche una voz y obvio que la reconocía y me abrazo y dijo –Sakura regrese como te lo prometí. **_

_**KYAAA, BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA PLIS QUE VISTO QUE ESTAN LEYENDO Y ESO ME ALEGRA PERO POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS SE LOS RUEGO T.T PARA QUE ME MOTIVE AUN MAS CON LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA…. SUGERENCIAS EN LOS REVIEWS PLIS ESO NOMAZ LES PIDO PARA QUE TENGA SEGUIDORES **_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE ME HAGAN CASO Y NO IGNOREN, BUENO DE UN RATO SUBO EL CAPITULO 4 LES DIJE QUE SERIAN SOLO 6 CAPITULOS HOY LOS TERMINO Y PUEDE QUE ESTE SUBIENDO EN LA TARDE O MAÑANA MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA.-. BYE Y BESOS ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN CUIDENSE BYE. X_X **_


	4. Una sorpresa en nuestras vidas

-Hola chicos y chicas , en general aqui esta el capitulo 4 que dije que iba publicar en una pagina –

-Bueno sin mas que decir *.* aquí esta el capitulo .

CHAPTER 4 : " UNA FAMILIA FELIZ"

_**Sasuke-kun tengo algo que decirte-Y bienvenido cumpliste tu promesa de regresar a salvo.**_

_**Sakura,vamos a un lugar donde podamos conversar te parece?**_

_**De acuerdo- *Entonces fuimos a un restaurante*,*Entramos y nos sentamos***_

_**Que me querias decir sakura- pero antes de que me digas,fuiste al hospital?**_

_**Si fui- justo de eso te quería decir-. El caso es que nose si te agrade la idea de lo que estoy a punto de decirte.**_

_**Es algo malo?- Sakura te pasa algo malo?**_

_**No al contrario estoy en perfectas condiciones- El caso es que estoy embarazada y tengo ya 4 semanas.**_

_**Sakura- *Sasuke se queda callado por un momento***_

_**No te gusta la idea sasuke?- Vamos a ser padres o te incomoda**_

_**No al contrario sakura estoy feliz de que voy a ser padre por fin tendre una familia propia-**_

_**Gracias sasuke-kun - *Lo besa***_

_**Eso yo te debería decir gracias-sakura**_

_**Ya se lo dijiste a naruto que va a ser tio?-*Sakura se había olvidado***_

_**No..-Me olvide completamente de decirle a naruto y a hinata.**_

_**Quieres que vallamos a decirles?- Ook , vamos de acuerdo.**_

_***Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la casa del uzumaki***_

_*** Tocaron el timbre y les abri hinata***_

_**Hola sakura-san ,Hola sasuke – Pasen por favor naruto esta adentro en la sala-**_

_**Hola naruto – saludamos ambos a la vez.**_

_**Sakura-chan , sasuke – ya veo que regreso del viaje .**_

_**Bueno naruto tengo que decirte algo es acerca de los dos-**_

_**Se casaran?- sakura-chan si es eso felicidades.**_

_**Eso todavía no- Sino que te tenemos decir que vas a ser tio- naruto**_

_**Queeee?- De verdad sakura-chan cuando y como – Haha mejor no pregunto , pero como asi sakura y cuando tiempo tienes-**_

_**Tengo 4 semanas- Hinata tiene 5 meses y 4 semanas verdad?**_

_**Si sakura-san – Te llevo 5 meses .**_

_**Entonces se casaran?- Bueno si es que van a ser padres tienen que casarse.**_

_**Yo si quiero pero no se que piense sasuke-kun**_

_**Sakura sabes que si vas a tener un hijo mio –tienes que casarte conmigo porque ese niño tiene llevar mi apellido.**_

_**Gracias sasuke-kun *Lo besa***_

_**Entonces para cuando la boda , creo lo mas antes posible porque a sakura-chan, le crecerá la barriga h.-h**_

_**Tienes razón- De eso mas venia a hablar quiero que sean los dos nuestros padrinos de boda- Naruto y hinata-**_

_**Los dos aceptamos con gusto- verdad hinata?**_

_**Si naruto-kun – entonces todo esta hecho nos vemos hasta la boda.**_

_**Eso de cuando será entonces?- **_

_**Mmm- de 2 meses naruto- Te parece la idea?**_

_**Esta bien entonces de dos meses nos vemos-*Salimos entonces de la residencia de naruto*.**_

_**Sasuke-kun estoy tan feliz – casarme contigo siempre fue mi sueño.**_

_**El mio después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos –**____**(Se besan).**_

-FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA -

INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA:

-2 MESES DESPUES-

_**Estoy tan feliz es el dia mas feliz de mi vida siempre espere que este dia llegara ,como les ira a los chicos con sasuke-kun bueno no es momento de preocuparme por eso mejor me alisto para la boda –(Tocan el timbre).**_

_**Un momento ya voy – (Abre la puerta)**_

_**Hola sakura-san yo y ino-san venimos a ayudarte a vestirte y a arreglarte-**_

_**Sakura yo como tu dama de honor te tengo que dejar expectacular quien imaginaria que te casarías con aquel chico que siempre seguiste-**_

_**Bueno las cosas asi pasaron –Ademas estoy mas feliz que cualquiera por estar también esperando un hijo u hija de sasuke-kun.**_

_**(40 MINUTOS DESPUES )**_

_**Chicas ya terminamos de dejarte espectacular , el momento llego sakura- lúcete en la iglesia , ya que tu futuro esposo es el mas guapo de konoha –**_

_**Ino diras del mundo-Bueno que esperamos la ceremonia es de 40 minutos vamos en tu auto ino- lo arreglaste?.**_

_**Si – (Suben al auto)**_

_**(25 MINUTOS DESPUES)**_

_**-Llegamos sakura es hora de que te luscas- (Sakura se puso a llorar)**_

_**Sakura arruinaras tu maquillaje y sasuke no te quedra fea- Se que esas lagrimas son de felicidad pero tranquila – (La abraza y hinata también)**_

_**Se oye "LLEGO LA NOVIA TODOS DE PIE "-**_

_**No debo estar nerviosa en mi dia y el de sasuke-kun (Entra a la iglesia y todos la reciben – se escuchan comentarios lindos )**_

_**Sasuke-kun – Ambos se miran **_

_**Bueno sasuke uchiha aceptas a sakura haruno como tu esposa para respetarla amarla hasta que la muerte los separe –Si-**_

_**Sakura haruno aceptas a sasuke uchiha como tu esposo para respetarlo amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe –Si-.**_

_**Por el poder que se considio los declaro marido y mujer – Puede besar a la novia . (Se besan) . – Salen de la iglesia – Todos gritan felicidad y tiran serpentinas y todo-**_

_**Felicidades sakura y sasuke espero que sean felices-se escucho decir a tsunade-sama yo la abrace fuertemente porque ella era como mi madre-**_

_**Se acercaron mis papas y me abrazaron – Despues vinieron naruto y hinata y igualmente los abrazamos después todos nuestros compañeros de academia-**_

_**Llego el momento de tirar el ramo – Ino lo cojio y se sabe muy bien la que recoje el ramo es la siguiente en casarse –**_

_**Justo en ese momento se oye un anuncio de Sai- "Ino sabes por todo lo que pasamos , quisieros ser mi esposa? . además de que seras la madre de mi hijo.**_

_**Si,sai – Bueno ino tenia semanas de embarazada –hh-**_

_**Termino la fiesta y todo aquella – Y yo y sasuke-kun nos despedimos de todos los invitados ya que había terminado la fiesta.**_

_**Bueno en aquel entonces eran ya las 4 de la mañana la fiesta fue desde las 2:30 hasta hora muy larga pero igual la disfrutamos –Entonces sasuke-kun me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa-**_

_**Sasuke-kun cual es la sorpresa – Me tapo la cara y fuimos a un lugar bueno yo no sabia – Y me los destapo los ojos y para mi sorpresa llegamos a una casa muy grande-**_

_**Sasuke de quien esta casa? –A lo que el me respondio **_

_**Nuestra sakura – A partir de hoy viviremos aquí**_

_**(Lo besa)**_

_**Sasuke-kun gracias por este maravilloso regalo-**_

_**Yo soy el que te debería agradecer por todo lo que me das –**_

_**(1 MES Y MEDIO DESPUES )**_

_**Me entere que había nacido el hijo de naruto era un varon y era bastante parecido a naruto aunque sus ojos eran un poco parecido a hinata-Yo ya tenia 4 4 meses de embarazada – Pero justo en aquellos días sasuke-kun tuvo que irse de nuevo de viaje y dijo que no volveria capaz d meses y yo no quise que se valla porque era mucho tiempo –**_

_**(PASARON LOS 3 MESES )**_

_**No regresa le habrá pasado algo entonces fui a ver a kakashi-senpai que era el hokage en aquel entonces-**_

_**(DIRIGIENDOSE A LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE)**_

_**Puedo pasar kakashi-senpai –Si sakura-**_

_**Veo q ue tu barriga crecio que será niño o niña – Sera una niña kakashi-senpai**_

_**Mmm a que viene tu visita sakura- (Me quede callada por un momento)**_

_**Bueno kakashi-senpai quise saber porque sasuke-kun no regresa aun?-**_

_**Sakura no te lo quería contar en tu estado – Te lo contare porque eres su esposa,pero te dire algo no te alteres cuando te vallas a enterar , bueno el caso es que perdimos contacto con sasuke.**_

_**No puede ser entonces no envio un grupo de búsqueda –**_

_**No sakura porque – pensé que sasuke estaría bien-**_

_**Como que estaría bien y**_

_**A son 3 meses – 3 meses ,desde que estoy preocupada-**_

_**Sakura si no obtenemos respuestas en 1 semana enviaremos un grupo de búsqueda pero no te alteres sakura no le hace bien a tu bebe.**_

_**Gracias kakashi-senpai , me tranquilizare por mi hija.**_

_**(1 mes y medio con semanas)**_

_**Sakura ya iba a conplir sus 9 meses de embarazo pero sasuke no regresaba aun ella se llego a preocupar demasiado que no aguanto en las calles de konoha y se creyo desmayar pero algo la cogio en brazos-**_

_**Gra..cias – Por ayudarme**_

_**(PARA SU SORPRESA EL QUE LA AYUDO ERA SASUKE)**_

_**Sasuke-kun?- estare soñando?**_

_**Sakura estas bien – **_

_**Si – argg – aun no es tiempo **_

_**Que pasa – sakura estas palida?**_

_**Creo que ya viene el bebe sasuke-kun **_

_**QUE? – Te llevo al hospital ahora mismo**_

_**(DENTRO DE SASUKE –"YA VA A NACER MI HIJO" – CARGANDO A SAKURA BUENO EL NO SABIA AUN QUE IBA A SER UNA NIÑA PERO ESA SERIA UNA SORPRESA EN EL HOSPITAL.**_

_**(LLEGARON AL HOSPITAL ENTONCES )**_

_**Ino …Inooo – Se escucho a sasuke gritando-**_

_**Quien grita tan feo en un hospital – Ohh sasuke regresaste a salvo-**_

_**Eso no importa sakura parece que ya va a dar a luz –**_

_**Donde esta ella –**_

_**En la silla – (Sasuke se dirige a donde sakura y la carga)**_

_**Vamos van a la sala de partos- **_

_**Luego se escucha a ino decir puja sakura-**_

_**(SASUKE SE ENCONTRABA AFUERA)**_

_**Una vez mas sakura yo se que eres fuerte puedes hacerlo-**_

_**(ENTONCES SASUKE ESCUCHO UN BEBE LLORAR )**_

_**HOLAS BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO BUENO SI ESQUE PUEDEN ME DEJAN REVIEWS SI ES PUEDEN NOMAZ PARA CONOCER SU OPINION ACERCA DE MI HISTORIA – BYE Y BESOS .**_


	5. La conpañia de tu vida

-Hola chicos y chicas , en general aqui esta el capitulo 5 espero que les guste no me ignoren que se siente feo bueno si no les gusta la historia bueno es su opinión y la respeto yo voy a hacer de todo genero por lo que vi , la gente opina en las historias en donde hay lemon, incesto , amor prohibido y otros generos , bueno como dije yo hare hasta lemon incesto todo todito . Porque sinceramente yo soy un poquito mas lokitha por el sasusaku -.-

-Bueno sin mas que decir :

CHAPTER 5 : "UNA FAMILIA FELIZ" ( ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE) .

_**-Que fue eso creo haber escuchado a un bebe llorar será mi hijo?-**_

_**Sasuke, ya puedes entrar a ver a sakura y al bebe-Esta bien **_

_**(TRAGA SALIVA Y SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACION)**_

_**Saku...ra, estas ahí?-**_

_**Si sakura-kun pasa ven a conocerla-**_

_**(SASUKE SE PONE A PENSAR A CONOCERLA?)**_

_**De acuerdo- Sakura porque me dijiste a conocerla**_

_**Ahh es verdad yo me olvide de decirte que será una niña- Ven cógela en tus brazos no te pongas nervioso , estoy cansada.**_

_**Ok..-(Recoje la bebe)**_

_**Es linda verdad- Sasuke-kun es nuestra hija**_

_**Si-Es toda una uchiha.**_

_**Como la llamaremos sasuke-kun**_

_**Aver que te parece sarada :Sakura**_

_**Si esta bien estonces este será el nombre de nuestra hermosa hija-**_

_**Porque es como una ensalada, que fue hecha con mucho amor,cariño-**_

_**(fin del relato de sakura a sarada)**_

Y eso es todo sarada, todo lo que tuvimos que pasar tu papa y yo aunque fue complicado de volver a recordar todo eso ya que naciste hace 7 años.(La besa en la frente)

-Mama deja eso, ya se que me quieres mucho pero no exageres-

Esque tu eres el regalo mas precioso que pude haber tenido-

Sasuke, porque no vas a abrazar a tu familia-

Naruto no es necesario que lo digas,-(Abraza a sarada y sakura)

(SAKURA BROTA ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS).

Sakura porque lloras- Te paso algo?

No sasuke-kun, son lagrimas de felicidad ya que tu por fin me aceptaste después de todo lo que paso antes desde nuestra niñez.

Sakura no te preocupes de eso , se encuentra en el pasado distante pero igual todo lo que pasamos para mi fue una experiencia inolvidable-

(NARUTO Y HINATA LOS OBSERVAN CON SUS HIJOS , VIENDO QUE TAL AMOR HABIA DESARROLLADO SASUKE Y SAKURA)-

Oigan no se pongan tan cariñosos hay niños-

-Estupido naruto- (Golpeando en la cabeza a Naruto)

Bueno ya es tarde nos tenemos que ir-

Sarada quédate , tienes que hacer tu piyamada con himawari verdad- (NARUTO LE GUIÑA EL OJO)

Quee-… Es verdad mama me olvide de decirte , me puede quedar-

Sarada mañana no hay escuela?-

Si hay pero ya traje mi ropa en la bolsa-

Bueno si es asi normal te puedes quedar , adiós niños ,hinata y naruto-

Adios sakura chan –

Adios sakura-san

Adios Tia sakura

Hasta luego mama-

Sakura y sasuke se van de la residencia de los uzumaki –

Tio naruto porque me tengo que quedar que pasa-

Ammm sarada dejales a tus papas pasar la noche hoy solos- Rie naruto—

AHH bueno no entiendo muy bien lo que dices pero igual –

(CON SASUKE Y SAKURA DIRIGIENDO A SU CASA)

Sasuke-kun , te molesto que le halla contado la verdad a sarada?

No sakura- además se debía enterar algún dia –

Sabes hay algo que siempre me quedo pensando y cuanto mas pienso en eso me da ganas de llorar y de reir a la vez-

Qque cosa sakura? –

(SAKURA SE VOLTEA Y LO BESA)

Que nos hayamos casado y luego de 3 meses me halla enterado que iba a tener una hija tuya es lo mas maravilloso que me halla ocurrido en toda mi vida porque siempre fue mi sueño formar una familia junto a ti ya que siempre seras el amor de mi vida , tu y sarada son lo mas preciado del mundo que tengo-

-Sabes sakura me hubiera gustado que sarada ,conociera a itachi-

El esta cuidando a sarada ,y siempre estará a su lado para apoyarla-

Si , supongo-

Sasuke entramos a la casa-

(ENTRAN A LA CASA)

Sasuke- sabes que quería hacer algo desde hace tiempo nuevamente -.-

Sakura que cosa- (Sasuke se sorprende y sakura lo besa)

Sakura que te pasa de repente- estas rara desde que entramos

Esque yo sasuke te amo y eres solo mio y la casa es para los dos solos ahora ya que sarada esta en la casa de naruto- Parece que naruto quería que pasaramos tiempo juntos por esta noche-

Sakura mañana tienes que despertarte temprano y yo igual –

Siempre es lo mismo, siempre tienes excusas para todo –

(SAKURA SE PONE A LLORAR) – (POR CIERTO LAS LUCES ESTAN APAGADAS) H.-H

Sakura que quieres hacer – Te hare caso , quieres ver televisión que te abraze que te bese que cosa?

(SASUKE NI SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE DICE)

Sasuke-kun quiero tu ya sabes que – Le susurra en el oído y sasuke se pone tenso.

Qquuee .. sakura , estas loca-

Entonces como me aceptaste aquella vez hace 8 años desde entonces no hay nada entre los dos-

Bueno si quieres hacer esto lo haremos – Pero nadie se debe enterar .-.

Hhaha acaso crees que voy a decir mañana a todos – "ayer yo estuve a solas con sasuke-kun" , no seas idiota-

Por eso me gustas sakura- ( La besa)

Ahh sasuke-kun despacio tan emocionado estas –

(DE REPENTE SASUKE RECUERDA COMO ERAN DE NIÑOS A ADOLESCENTES) (SE RUBORIZA)

Que pasa sasuke-kun ,porque te detienes –

Vamos al cuarto te parece?-

Sakura esque yo recordé cuando teníamos 13 años y da roche-

Ya sabia que tenias ese lado tierno como la otra vez ni te diste cuenta de los momentos que pasamos antes cuando íbamos a misiones e incluso ese dia cuando te fuiste pero ya no inporta lo que importa ahora esque tenemos una familia feliz los dos una hija que es fruto de todo nuestro amor-

-(SAKURA LO ENPUJA A SASUKE A LA CAMA Y SE TIRA ENCIMA DE EL ) KYAA H.H-

Sasuke-kun , hacemos lo mismo de aquel dia te parece aunque no quieras lo hare .

Sakura un momento- (Sakura no espero y lo enpezo a besar apasionadamente hasta que el le correspondio a todas sus caricias y besos , saradita no imagina lo que están haciendo sus papas pero nadie lo sabra hasta que la familia uchiha haruno y la aldea se entere de algo )

(3 semanas después de la noche de pasión de sasuke y sakura h.-h , bueno al siguiente dia regreso sarada como sabemos pero pasado el tiempo de 3 semanas sakura se enterara de algo que le sorprenderá a ella misma y a toda su familia)

Sarada , recoje tu almuerzo en la cocina-

De acuerdo mama pero que haces en el baño vomitando algo te callo mal-

Noce estoy haci desde hace 2 semanas , me ire a chequear al hospital hoy y a averiguar que tengo-

Mama y mi papa cuando regresara desde hace 2 semanas se fue-

Noce pero me dijo que seria dentro de 3 semanas falta una semana abra que esperarlo para entonces-

OK , me voy llendo entonces mama que te valla bien en tu cita medica-

(10 minutos después , sakura sale del baño y se va a cambiar cuando ya esta lista se va al hospital).

Inoo- Sakura grita buscando a ino y de repente le entran ganas de vomitar

Ahh porque justo ahora- Se va directamente al baño y se encuentra con Ino.

Ino justo a tiempo un momento voy a entrar al baño- (Entra y vomita)

Sakura que te pasa estas palida ayy por dios no me digas quee … estas mal nuevamente –Ino se rie

Que insinuas Ino – Que crees que tenga

Como que creas si ya te paso una vez ya deberías saber –

Quee.. puede que este embarazada nuevamente Ino?

Si sakura esque no lo has sospechado- Sakura ven vamos a mi consultorio-

De .. acuerdo-

Entonces haber voy a hacerte unos análisis espera 30 minutos ahora es mas rápido- Ook , esperare-

(30 MINUTOS DESPUES)

Sakura como lo sospechaba estas embarazada nueva- mente.

-De cuanto tiempo , Ino-

4 semanas Sakura vas a ser mama nuevamente-

-Ohhh yo y sasuke seremos padres nuevamente-

Estoy tan feliz Ino, bueno me voy a casa de 1 hora regresa sarada de la academia-

Tienes razón sakura – Inojin tengo que esperarlo en casa-

Hasta luego Ino-

Sakura de camino a casa se topa con Hinata y himawari-

Hinata te tengo que contar algo –

Que pasa sakura-san , cuéntame

Esque el caso esque estoy embarazada nuevamente-

Ohh por Dios , de cuanto tiempo ¿?

De cuatro semanas hinata se lo puedes contar a naruto , cuando vallas a verlo yo tengo que ir a casa no tarda en llegar sarada-

Ohh es verdad bolt, vamos himawari , hasta luego sakura y no te preocupes se lo contare a naruto-kun

(ENTONCES MIENTRAS CAMINABA A CASA FALTABA HARTO AUN Y SE ENCONTRO A SARADA)

Mama que haces por aquí?-

Venia del hospital saliste antes de la academia?-

Si- y que tienes o todavía no te entregaron resultados

Si me los entregaron sarada-

(SAKURA SE PONE A LLORAR ENTONCES SARADA )

Mama porque estas llorando es algo malo?-

No sarada , son lagrimas de felicidad , el caso es que vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita bueno noce aun pero se sabra de 4 meses.

Haa entonces significa que sere la hermana mayor- (Rie con orgullo , igual que sasuke)

-Viendote mejor sarada te pareces bastante a tu papa – Nos vamos a casa entonces cocinare algo me ayudas?

Ok mama yo te ayudo- dentro de sarada (Mi papa si que se va a sorprender)

Entonces tocan el timbre –

-Quien?-

Yo soy sarada , sasuke uchiha –

Haha que chistoso papa –

-Tu mama?-

En la cocina y te tiene una sorpresa-

Sasuke-kun tengo algo que decirte espero que te alegre-

Seras papa nuevamente-

Qque sakura estas embarazada ,como cuando –

Amm sasuke-kun sarada esta aquí no metas ese tema – Te parece-

A.-. … Perdon sarada me olvide que estabas aquí

No se preocupen ya se un poco de que tema estaban por tocar , no soy idiota-

Hah sarada tengo la razón absoluta te pareces mucho a tu papa además de su carácter eres como sasuke-kun versión mujer – haah

Sakura no te burles de vi – HAHA esque es chistoso pues sasuke-kun son tan iguales espero que este bebe tenga algo de mi.

Sarada también tiene tu fuerza sakura –

-Eso es verdad por eso estoy orgullosa de ella-

**CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 5 DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA BUENO SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ ABAJO EN COMENTAR . YA SABEN QUE ESO ME EMOCIONA MUCHO **


	6. EL FIN Y EL COMIENZO

-Hola chicos y chicas , en general aqui esta el capitulo 6 espero que les guste no me ignoren que se siente feo bueno si no les gusta la historia bueno es su opinión y la respeto yo voy a hacer de todo genero por lo que vi , la gente opina en las historias en donde hay lemon, incesto , amor prohibido y otros generos , bueno como dije yo hare hasta lemon incesto todo todito . Porque sinceramente yo soy un poquito mas lokitha por el sasusaku -.-

-Bueno sin mas que decir :

CHAPTER 6 : "UNA FAMILIA FELIZ" ( ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE) .

Sakura cuanto tiempo tienes –

-Sasuke-kun tengo 4 semanas –

-Con que 4 semanas esto me recuerda cuando me entere que estabas embarazada de sarada –

-Es verdad que recuerdos no – Eso fue lo primero mejor que me halla pasado en mi vida –

( 4 MESES DESPUES )

Sakura estas lista para ir al hospital ya se fue sarada vamos al hospital para que sepamos que es –

Un rato sasuke-kun , porque molestas estoy alistándome-

Eres un molestoso estas tan apurado como si a ti te fueran a revisar –

-Sakura no discutamos te parece no es bueno para tu condición-

Mama no hay clases porque shino-senpai se emfermo-

Sasuke ,siempre eres un amargado todo lo que yo hago te molesta-

Sakura tranquilízate no lo hagas por mi pero haslo por el bebe te parece-

Esta bien – pero la próxima vez no me molestes asi-

(Mama esta tan insoportable con lo del embarazo)

Hola sarada asi que shino se falto a la escuela bueno te queda yo ire con tu papa-enojon al hospital-

-De acuerdo mama que les valla bien-

Sasuke apurate que es tarde-

Humf – estas insoportable sakura cuando estabas embarazada de sarada no eras asi

Dijiste algo?- Sasuke

Nada vamos que se hace tarde-

Vamos pues camina pareces una tortuga-

(SAKURA Y SASUKE SE DIRIGEN AL HOSPITAL Y COMO ENTONCES SAKURA ESTUVO QUEJANDOSE TODO EL CAMINO – SASUKE YA NO AGUANTABA TODO LO QUE PARLOTEABA PERO RECORDO EN ESE MOMENTO LO QUE SU MAMA LE DIJO QUE LAS EMBARAZADAS TIENEN CAMBIOS REPENTINOS DE HUMOR ASI QUE TRATO DE ENTENDER ESO PERO SAKURA YA ESTABA LOCA )

Sakura espera aquí ire a preguntar por ino a la recepcionista siéntate en aquella silla-

Humf – esta bien sasuke-kun , pero antes déjame decirte perdón por lo que te dije

Bueno al menos lo admites-sasuke susurrando-

Dijiste algo?- Sakura con voz timida-

Nada bueno ire por ino te parece?-

Buenos días señorita una cita con la doctora ino-

Un momento por favor- Tome y siéntese a esperar su turno

Esta bien gracias-

Sakura saque cita con ino hay que esperar nuestro turno –

Esta bien sasuke-kun –

(14 MINUTOS DESPUES POR FIN TOCO SU TURNO)

Pasen por favor-se escucho a la enfermera –

Sakura vamos – La coje en brazos ya que se encuentra cansada-

-Esta bien- entremos sasuke-kun no sin antes darle un beso-

Entren sakura y sasuke- Ino los atenderá-

Tomen asiento y cual es tu motivo de visita sakura-

-Bueno esque quiero saber el genero de mi bebe-

Si sera un niña o un niño-

-Espero que sea sakura- un niño ya tenemos una niña-

-Cualquiera esta bien – sasuke-kun , lo que inporta es que será nuestro bebe-

Bueno sakura recostate en aquella camilla-

-Aver te pondré algo como una cámara y ahí veremos que genero es tu bebe.

-OHH allí esta la cabeza, el pie , las 4 manos –

Quee?- Ino que estas diciendo (Sasuke grito horrorizado)

Ino que pasa con mi bebe-

-Sakura es verdad 4 brazos-

-Tiene un problema mi bebe Ino-

No sakura son gemelos- Una niña y un niño –

Que emoción ino ya me estabas asustando, me estaba preocupando , sasuke seremos padres de gemelos no estas feliz-

Oootra… niña – (Desepcionado)

Hay sasuke- que no escuchaste bien hay un niño también-

Es verdad es conplementalmente feliz sakura, gracias nuevamente por este gran regalo el primero fue sarada y ahora estos gemelos

(LA BESA)

Gracias a ti también sasuke-kun , por esto que me das dia a dia tu amor que es lo que mas me importa junto a nuestros hijos.

-Y pensar que faltan 4 meses para que nascan estoy tan emocionada – Vamos a casa a darle la noticia a sarada-

-Nos vemos ino-

-Hasta luego sakura y sasuke –

Sasuke y sakura caminando por la calle se encuentran con hinata y naruto paseando junto a himawari y bolt.

-Hinata ola- Ya se que va a ser mi bebe , debo decir mis bebes-

-Son gemelos sakura-san?

-Si- (Se abrazan).

-Buena esa sasuke-

_Que serán sakura-chan , - Naruto serán una niña y un niño-

-Haha , sasuke una mujer mas en tu casa aunque tendras un niño, felicidades a los dos –

Tios , eso significa que tendremos primos bebes-

-Si himawari-

YUPI – primos pequeños con quienes jugar –

-Sakura-chan cuanto falta para que nascan –

4 meses – Naruto –

Aya bueno esperaremos ansiosos ese dia, hasta luego a los dos-

Bye naruto- DE vuelta caminando con sasuke- que se encontraba callado

Sasuke-kun , estas emocionado verdad?

Si sakura pero una mujer?

Hah , sasuke-kun , yo no elijo si tener mujer o hombre , es cosa del destino de lo que seria mas correcto para ambos-

Llegando a casa –

Sarada! – Grita sasuke-

Que pasa?- Ya regresaron del hospital si que tardaron mucho se fueron a las 10 00 am y regresan a las 4 pm-

Esque nos encontramos con harta gente y tuvimos que esperar un buen rato en el hospital-

Alla y entonces que es mi hermanito o hermanita bebe-

Son los dos – son gemelos sarada, seras hermana mayor de gemelos-

Woo , algo mas de que estar orgullosa-

Haha , entonces vamos arriba- estoy cansada, todo esto del embarazo me dio sueño voy a descansar quiero un favor que pedirles duerman a mi costado cada uno.

Esta bien mama-(VAN SUBIENDO Y SAKURA SE MAREA).

Sakura cuidado estas comiendo bien?-

-Si pero pensándolo bien tengo unos antojos-

-Anoten y tráiganme creo que todo hay en la cocina-

_primero_ Una ensalada de tomate.

_Segundo_ Una pera y una mandarina

_Tercero_ Un jugo de naranja

_Cuarto y ultimo_ Un pollo a la brasa que es lo que mas deseo.

Yo lo traigo mama –

-Esta bien sarada ten cuidado en la cocina-

(1 HORA DESPUES – POR EL POLLO A LA BRASA)

A qui esta mama el pollo a la brasa-

-Sasuke-kun , pásame la ensalada de tomate-

-Toma sakura- Bueno lo agregare-

Casi me olvido- Sarada me puedes traer mayonesa , mostaza , kétchup y todas las salsas y eso es todo.

Mmm esta bien mama aunque exageras un poquito-

-Mmmm lo entenderas sarada cuando estes en mi situación-

Sakura que le dices nunca permitiría que sarada se enbaraze y mas aun de ya se quien piensas-

-Ha – lo adivinaste , bolt verdad –

-Mama que tienes –

-Sarada no te hagas que yo te vi hace un tiempo perseguirlo a escondidas-

-Me recuerdas un poco a mi en esa parte de la persecución-

\- Aunque a mi tu papa me ignoraba totalmente y no era alegre como bolt-

-Sakura eso tu ya sabes que era por el asunto de lo que me paso, cuanto me hubiera gustado que itaqui hubiese conocido a sarada – Para verla crecer –

Sasuke –kun , ya que te dije que el esta con nosotros y que siempre nos estará sonriendo aunque no llegue a interactuar con el –

( 4 meses después)

Sasuke-kun creo que ya es momento de que nascan -

-Vamos sakura al hospital entonces –

(A MEDIO CAMINO PARA LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL)-

-Sasuke-kun creo que fue falsa alarma hahah perdón , fue una pequeña contracción-

Humf- Esta bien sakura –

Vamos a la casa –

-Esta bien –

Hahah – (que vergüenza le hice pasar a sasuke-kun estuvo corriendo por toda la calle )

Sakura ya llegamos recuéstate en la cama te preparare algo-

-Esta bien sasuke-kun- Y discúlpame

No te disculpes sakura- Se que fue una falsa alarma , pero en realidad me llegue a desesperar sobre que pasaría –

(3 dias después )

Sarada – Despierta a tu papa rápido-

-Ooo esta bien mama-

-Papa, papa .papa!- Despierta , haciendo caer a sasuke de la cama , en plena escena comica sasuke le pregunta-

Que pasa sarada-

-Como que pasa es mama-

Le paso algo malo?- No papa esta en el piso de abajo dice que ya llego el momento-

-Espera un rato afuera- Me voy a cambiar-

(10 minutos después)

Sarada!- Llama a tu papa dile que se apure o sino lo voy a golpear-

Sakura no hay tiempo para ir a pie caminando vamos a ir corriendo-

Esta bien sarada espera aquí – Yo ya vengo a avisarte-

/LLEGANDO AL HOSPITAL7

Inooo!- grita sasuke

Otra vez ese grito que me hace doler la cabeza-

Ino sakura … Ya se sasuke ya paso esto antes- Tengo memoria no soy burra h.h-

Espera aquí –

Sakura iremos a la sala de partos –

Sakura puja … solo una vez mas puja –

-Relajate un rato- Respira hondo , exala inhala-

Ya sakura veo la cabeza- Una vez mas

Ya esta sakura – Tu niña esta bien –

Ahora sakura el niño – Puja e –

Ya! – Puja un rato – Vuelve a exhalar e inhalar

( 5 minutos después)

Ya sakura es lo ultimo que haras haslo por tu hijo –

Puja ¡!- GYAAA GYAA GYAA -

Ya esta sakura un momento de un rato te traigo tus gemelos-

-Esta bien Ino-

( 25 minutos después)

Sasuke –sarada pueden pasar – Sakura y los bebes están adentro.

-Mama estas bien-

Si sarada ven a conocer a tus hermanos-

-Como se llaman mama-

Bueno yo pensé para el niño-

-Se llamara Itachi-

Sakura ese es el nombre de mi hermano –

-Si sasuke quiero que lleve el nombre de su tio

Y la niña mama-

No pensé en eso –

Sarada se llamara mikoto- dijo sasuke

Porque es el nombre de mi madre difunta-

Estonces esta decidido esta será realmente una familia feliz de 5 con la incorporación de itaqui y mikoto que son nuestras luces de esperanza –

"""""FIN DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA"""""

**BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS AQUÍ EL FINAL DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA MAÑANA EL CAPITULO 1 DE MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO O MEJOR LA SINOPSIS:**

**ELLA ES UNA CHICA ORDINARIA QUE SE LA PASA CON SUS AMIGAS INO Y HINATA , EN LA PREPARATORIA EN EL 3ER AÑO PARA GRADUARSE , **

**EL ES UN CHICO QUE POSEE ENPRESAS FABRICAS HOTELES Y TODO LO DE ALGUIEN RICO Y QUE ANDA SIEMPRE CON SU MEJOR AMIGO NARUTO Y SU OTRO AMIGO SAI EN EL ULTIMO AÑO DE A PREPARATORIA APUNTO DE GRADUARSE BUENO EL CASO ES QUE LOS DOS ESTUDIAN EN ESCUELAS CERCANAS Y QUE POR COSAS DEL DESTINO SE CONOCEN EN UNA ESQUINA Y ESA ESQUINA SERA EN DONDE TODO ENPEZARA Y TERMINARA.**

**BUENO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN MEJOR EL ESTUDIA EN UNA PREPARATORIA DE PUROS HOMBRES Y ELLA EN UNA PREPARATORIA DE PURAS MUJERES . **

**Y POR CASUALIDADES DE LA VIDA SE CONOCERAN Y SE ENAMORARAN COMO NUNCA SE ENAMORARON.**


End file.
